Hasta el Final
by The Delusional Hero
Summary: "Cómo quisiera tenerlo tan claro cómo lo tienes tú". AU, demonio!Ciel/Sebastián, smut/lemon.


**HASTA EL FINAL  
><strong>

**Pareja: **demonio!Ciel/Sebastián, breve escena non-con Sebastián/demonio!Ciel.

**Advertencias: **Universo Alternativo moderno, hombre/hombre, leves juegos con sangre, quizá algo OOC en algunos momentos.

**Conteo de Palabras: **3,323, aproximadamente.

**Sumario: **"Cómo quisiera tenerlo tan claro cómo lo tienes tú"

**Notas del Autor: **Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para Shijiru Posible, su cumpleaños es hoy, dos de mayo. Por cierto, los créditos de la frase en el sumario y el título del one-shot van para Enrique Bunbury con su canción _"Cómo lo tienes tú"_, si pudieran escucharla mientras leen la historia verán que quedan bastante bien juntas. *bleh*

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO ÚNICO<strong>

"_Un día quiero dejar el mundo entero por ti"_

Hace un par de décadas Ciel Phantomhive había aprendido a cambiar de forma, de hecho había aprendido mucho más que eso y no gracias a su mayordomo porque aunque el demonio lo acompañara siempre aún lograba librarse de muchas tareas al tergiversar las palabras del joven amo. Quién diría que la vida como demonio se volvería tan aburrida, el joven conde jamás contempló la idea de vivir eternamente aunque bien y la religión que sus padres le inculcaron decía que si seguía los mandamientos divinos y se encontraba en gracia de Dios tenía _la promesa de la vida eterna_ aún después de la muerte de su cuerpo físico. Era una ironía que a pesar de haber renunciado a la fe en ese Dios hubiera alcanzado la vida eterna, incluso conservaba un cuerpo.

Si hubiera conservado su fe en ese dichoso Dios en estos precisos momentos él estaría muerto, así de simple era; sin embargo cuando cada ángel, cada santo e incluso el mismo Dios le dieron la espalda ahí estaba una fuerza igual de eficaz a su lado, a cambio de un módico precio obtendría lo que él deseaba y la verdad en ese momento no tenía nada, así que no podía perder nada y de inmediato realizo un _Contrato Faustiano_ como le llamaban. Podía recordar los cuerpos muertos bajo sus pies débiles que a pesar de todo no se tambaleaban y podía recordar los ojos de brillante rubí que le saludaron, que desde ese momento se convirtieron en parte esencial de su vida.

"Joven amo, si me lo permite, la camisa azul marino haría mejor conjunto con sus pantalones blancos. El rojo no resalta el hermoso color de su ojo izquierdo"

"Cállate, demonio, usaré lo que a mi me plazca, ahora pásame el bote de D&G"

Y como el perro fiel que era Sebastián sonreía y dejaba de hablar cuando se le indicaba, recibió en sus manos el pequeño bote de perfume y esparció un poco sobre su cuello, sobre ese cuerpo. Le gustaba bastante cómo se veía pretendiendo tener diecisiete años, las primeras veces que descubrió que tenía esa habilidad se asustó bastante porque el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era el de ese hombre que lo dio a la perdición, ese que le heredó el deber de serle leal a la Reina, había desarrollado un odio desmedido por ese hombre al que solía llamar _"padre"_ cariñosamente, con el pasar de los años y mientras más lo pensaba no podía evitar relacionar las cosas de esta manera:

Si su padre nunca le hubiera ordenado serle leal a la Reina y si él mismo se hubiera rebelado ellos jamás habrían muerto, la familia Phantomhive hubiera podido ser un poco más normal. El pequeño Ciel jamás habría sido secuestrado y luego vendido a esa gente de esa impúdica secta religiosa y él nunca habría sido torturado y su piel no habría sido marcada de esa manera tan primitiva. Ciel jamás habría tenido que sobrellevar todo el abuso sexual que recibió y que lo dejó marcado, con desordenes mentales muy graves y con los sentimientos adormecidos por tanto tiempo.

_Ciel Phantomhive nunca habría tenido que hacer un trato con un demonio para salvar su vida… _

Sonrió mirando sus diente blancos en el espejo que tenía enfrente y contemplando el reflejo de Sebastián ordenando su habitación tras de su espalda. La verdad no estaba seguro de si debía agradecer a ese bastardo por eso, gracias a todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar ahora tenía un muy leal sirviente que debía complacer sus caprichos a toda costa porque había un contrato de por medio, contrato que el demonio no podía romper porque iba contra sus propios principios.

"¿A qué horas es mi primera clase, Sebastián?"

"A las ocho treinta, mi señor. ¿Desea usted waffles de chocolate, crema batida y chocolate caliente para desayunar?"

"Suena bien, no olvides que debes matricularte en una carrera tú también. Sugiero que estudies algo relacionado con economía o administración de empresas para que consigas un buen puesto en Compañías Funtom"

Ciel volteó a ver al hombre de cabellos negros que hacía la cama diligentemente, al menos su apariencia aún era la de un hombre en sus treinta años mas o menos, su cabello pulcramente cepillado y quizá por la simple razón de que eran aún las siete de la mañana sus únicas ropas eran un par de bóxers negros y una camiseta blanca que no dejaba mucho a su imaginación ya que ese abdomen bien esculpido se asomaba sin modestia. Ahora que lo pensaba la hora no era una excusa para que el mayor luciera tan _incitante_, esto sólo encendió su ira. Caminó rápidamente hacia el laborioso Sebastián y siendo sólo unos quince centímetros menos alto que él le tomó del cabello, haciendo que con un sonido levemente sorprendido la mirada rubí se enfocara en el par de ojos que ahora tenían un color magenta brillante combinado con pupilas afiladas, el fiel sirviente apartó la mirada.

"Me estás provocando, ¿verdad? Tú con esa vestimenta tan _inapropiada_ para un mayordomo"

La mano izquierda del demonio parecía arder con la marca del contrato, el ojo derecho de Ciel brillando con la misma intensidad que sus sentimientos y su frustración, el de apariencia adulta se limitó a permanecer en silencio. El joven conde soltó los cabellos luego de un tirón y salió por la puerta de su habitación.

"No tengo hambre de _comida humana_, Sebastián. Regreso más tarde"

"Entendido"

Por su lado Sebastián se sentía frustrado porque su joven amo no era lo que había sido hace poco más de un siglo, antes podía manejarlo a su antojo pero con el paso del tiempo el muchacho se había vuelto un verdadero demonio. Sus gustos habían variado, su voz en ese cuerpo adolescente era un tanto más grave, ya no eran muchas las veces que lograba corromper sus palabras ni las veces que lograba escapar de sus deberes. Había mucha tensión entre ellos pero no por eso se habían alejado.

Todo había empezado aproximadamente cuando el joven convertido en demonio alcanzó la pubertad y sus hormonas lo traicionaron, a eso agregado el hecho de que un demonio consumido por la lujuria y la ira no era nada agradable de apreciar. Había sucedido unas semanas después de que su amo se convirtiera en una criatura de la oscuridad, unas semanas después de su condena y recordaba vívidamente como había intentado _ayudarlo_, cómo sus cuerpos se frotaban insistentemente, después de todo para Sebastián también era un alivio poder descargarse de esa manera luego de tantos siglos sin poder hacerlo propiamente. Sabía que se había portado como un animal, una parte de su consciente le decía que había lastimado mucho al joven conde pero no podía evitar no sentir remordimiento alguno.

¿Qué era lo que esperaba?

¿Una cama con sábanas de seda roja, un vino añejo y velas aromáticas en la habitación? Quizá eso era lo que el más joven esperaba pero había sido todo lo contrario, una cama con sábanas comunes, oscuridad casi total y ningún placer humano ni otras inhibiciones. Era un sentimiento animal, no eran amantes ni nada, solamente se estaban descargando, nada más. Finalmente cuando el muchacho vino a caer en la cuenta de lo que en verdad sucedía Sebastián ya no se podía detener, su cuerpo se lo pedía y sus instintos demoníacos lo necesitaban.

Podía recordar los gritos y unos tenues _"detente, eso duele…"_, y después de eso las cosas habían cambiado un poco entre ellos. Hace unos veinte años más o menos el muchacho había aparecido ante él con un cuerpo que se parecía increíblemente al de su predecesor Vincent Phantomhive, lo había drogado y atado.

Se sentó en la cama de su amo y un temblor recorrió su cuerpo perfecto al recordar cómo lo había acariciado, jamás antes de Ciel Phantomhive alguien hubo penetrado su cuerpo y a pesar de todo existía la incomodidad al principio, ese cuerpo humano era virgen y sus terminales nerviosas no estaban listas para el ardor que le sobrevino cuando el conde se enterró en él. Nunca antes había sido tan vocal durante el ritual del sexo pero en esa ocasión su garganta se sentía lacerada luego de los gritos que la abandonaron toda esa noche.

Contrario a lo que inicialmente pensó Ciel sólo mejoró su técnica en lugar de sucumbir luego de haberlo violado, según Sebastián, _por accidente_. Esa noche el joven demonio había dejado en claro quién era el amo y quién el sirviente mientras él alcanzó incontables orgasmos, goce que le así mismo llevó a la inconsciencia luego de tanto desgaste, una de las pocas veces en siglos en las que durmió por más de seis horas.

Al día siguiente al acontecimiento pudo observar la variedad de marcas moradas sobre su cuerpo, una mordida de colmillos aún sanando cerca de su cuello, sobre el hombro izquierdo. Luego de que su mente lo asimilara todo sonrió como colegiala enamorada y sólo se sintió más excitado al acariciar la sangre coagulada de esa herida. _Le pertenecía a Ciel Phantomhive_.

El conde no estaba en la cama, apareció cerca del marco de la puerta del baño de esa habitación con una toalla alrededor de su cintura infantil, el cuerpo había regresado a su forma original. Lo contempló y le agradeció quedamente el haberlo hecho suyo y sobre todo el hecho de haberlo marcado con sus colmillos, el joven demonio lo miró confundido y le preguntó qué tenía de especial eso.

"_Es una señal de que le pertenezco, algo incluso más fuerte que el contrato. Los demonios lo hacen por instinto aunque no sucede seguido, es para marcar a la pareja… si así se le puede llamar"_

"_Tonterías, tú eres mi mayordomo y nada más"_

La respuesta había llegado sin una duda, sin embargo Sebastián no podía evitar sonreír ante el rubor que cubrió las mejillas del más chico. Desde ese día hace veinte años, bueno veintitrés años más precisamente Ciel no lo había tocado y él no había tocado a su señor. Sin embargo su cuerpo sentía la necesidad y su lujuria de demonio había nublado varios pensamientos racionales últimamente.

* * *

><p>Un par de meses pasaron y Ciel seguía entusiasmado con la licenciatura en artes que estudiaba en esos momentos, Sebastián había escogido un grado en economía y negocios pero estaba menos entusiasmado que Ciel por la simple razón de que ya poseía muchos conocimientos de ese mundo humano que le parecía innecesario, el joven conde le había dicho <em>"en Roma harás las cosas como los Romanos"<em> y así había obedecido, sabía de la importancia de un título universitario para los humanos en aquél tiempo moderno.

Esa tarde Ciel estaba ensimismado esculpiendo uno de sus proyectos para cierta clase y Sebastián regresaba de otra aburrida clase con otro aburrido "profesor" que no era más que un humano ignorante. Le parecía de lo más aburrido, podría entretenerse la eternidad en otra cosa pero aquello era repugnante.

"Ordena una pizza, Sebastián"

"Como ordene, aunque si me permite-"

"No, no te lo permito, deja de poner excusas estúpidas y sirve para algo, demonio"

"Entendido"

Sebastián se dejó caer sobre uno de los cómodos sillones de cuero que poseían y tomó el teléfono, marcando rápidamente y ordenando una pizza para su joven amo. Se estaba aburriendo, el tiempo pasaba lentamente esos últimos días. Observó a Ciel concentrado en la arcilla con la que trabajaba y sonrió.

Detestaba admitirlo pero muy a su manera y según su instinto había desarrollado sentimientos por el muchacho y sobre todo quería contacto físico, lo requería y a través de su vínculo del contrato podía sentir que el joven estaba particularmente excitado últimamente. Mientras pensaba en su amo el tiempo pasaba a una rapidez decente, la pizza llegó en el tiempo indicado y vio cómo Ciel se levantaba de su banquito de madera.

"Sebastián, tomaré un baño, puedes comer si lo deseas"

"Muchas gracias"

La verdad esa comida aún le parecía insípida a Sebastián, no conocía más que el placer de saborear un alma humana pero intentaba acostumbrarse al sabor de un filete de carne o a las papas fritas que vendían esas cadenas de llamada _"comida rápida"_. Encontró hace un par de años que le gustaba bastante el sabor del helado de chocolate porque en cierto modo le recordaba al sabor dulce que tenía su amo, sonrió estúpido, quién diría que sufriría una condena como esta. Cuánto tiempo sin probar un alma humana, ya hacía un par de años desde la última vez que él y su amo consiguieron un par de almas para devorar.

"¡Sebastián!"

Escuchó que Ciel lo llamaba desde el baño de su cuarto y entró obedientemente, podía ver la cortina cerrada y escuchaba el agua caer. Espero la siguiente orden, si es que había una orden por venir. De súbito la cortina se abrió y observó a su amo de pie cerrando la llave de la regadera, una muy obvia incomodidad entre sus piernas y sus ojos del mismo color rubí que los suyos propios.

"Ayúdame con esto"

"Entendido"

Dócilmente se acercó sin remover sus ropas pues esa no había sido el dictamen. Su mano se dirigió pronta hacia la erección del muchacho que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio aunque no por ello de satisfacción, una mano más pequeña tomó su antebrazo y lo detuvo, ojos brillando carmesí.

"En tus rodillas, quiero que me chupes"

Sin mediar una palabra más Sebastián se arrodilló frente al joven y luego de acariciar el órgano un par de veces lo lamió diligentemente, suspiros y jadeos suaves lo invitaban a seguir así que lo comenzó a introducir por completo de forma cuidadosa cuando de pronto las manos de Ciel tomaron su cabeza y esas caderas empujaron por completo dentro de su garganta. _¿Qué clase de sirviente sería si no se entregara por completo a cada orden de su amo?_ El menor embestía sin mucho cuidado dentro de su boca, los propios pantalones del mayor mostraban un bulto sobresaliente, una de sus manos estaba sobre el antebrazo de Ciel, la derecha apretaba su propia excitación sabiendo que era probable que tuviera que masturbarse para terminar, su amo era cruel en cuanto a sus necesidades demoníacas se refería.

"Esta boca… si que sirve para muchas cosas, ¿no, Sebastián? Oh si, aprieta tus labios _un poco más_…"

Y así lo hizo, labios ya irritados por el roce y sus ojos carmesí cerrados en concentración, una mano de Ciel se extendió y abrió la llave del agua fría, el contraste entre la temperatura de su cuerpo y la temperatura del agua sólo le excitaba más, con un par de arremetidas más se vino en lo profundo de la garganta del otro demonio que sumiso cumplió tragando la semilla que su amo tenía para ofrecerle. Ciel se retiró de la boca del otro y Sebastián se levanto relamiéndose los labios.

"Iré a cambiar mis ropas, con su permiso, joven amo"

"No tienes permiso, quítate esas ropas y déjame verte"

"¿Muy caliente esta noche?"

"Cállate esa boca insolente, que sirve mejor para lamerme que para decir cosas buenas y desvístete, sirviente"

Y así cumplió Sebastián con esa sonrisa que parecía de marca registrada, mostrando su cuerpo húmedo con orgullo luego de un milisegundo de humillación. Sólo su señor podía ponerlo de esa manera, su erección prominente contra su abdomen bien moldeado, estaba tan duro y necesitaba tanto descargarse, habría querido _hacerle el amor_ a Ciel pero el muchacho siempre se encargaba de matar el ánimo.

Ciel salió del cuarto de baño hacia su habitación casi sin prestarle atención al cuerpo del mayor, al ver la espalda desnuda de su amo salir de ese cuarto se apoyó con el antebrazo en la pared que tenía más cerca mientras su otra mano trabajaba sobre su excitación pero ni siquiera su rigurosa masturbación podía satisfacerlo así como lo hacía ese jovencito demonio.

"¿Quién te dijo que podías quedarte ahí, Sebastián?"

Abrió sus ojos hasta el momento cerrados tratando de concentrarse en su mano y con curiosidad se dirigió hacia el cuarto donde Ciel lo esperaba tirado sobre la cama, estirándose perezosamente para quedar de piernas abiertas mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su miembro y la otra frotaba un pezón entre su pulgar e índice. Sebastián sintió mas sangre correr hacia su miembro si eso era posible.

"Apresúrate que no tengo toda la noche para esperar a que te decidas si quieres estar arriba o no"

"La verdad, mi señor, si me permite expresar mi deseo…"

Sebastián se colocó sobre el cuerpo levemente más pequeño que el suyo, alejó la mano de la dureza entre esas piernas blancas y sobrias y sin previo aviso se clavó en aquel órgano, sonriendo atrozmente y soltando un jadeo casi inexcusable. Ciel había gemido fuertemente ante la estrechez que le envolvió, habían pasado tantos años desde que habían hecho aquello y el cuerpo casi virgen de su mayordomo, demonio y amante era maravilloso.

Sebastián se encontraba sentado sobre las caderas de su señor, observándolo nada más, acomodó sus rodillas a cada lado de esas jóvenes caderas y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza del menor, tensó sus músculos cadenciosamente y sus labios encontraron los del otro que apenas respondió el beso entre jadeos desesperados. Una sonrisa burlona en los labios del mayor, su lengua buscó ágil un punto de presión justo bajo la oreja de Ciel donde succionó con fuerza.

"Deja de molestar"

Vino la queja junto con una manotada a uno de sus muslos, lo cual sólo lo hizo tensarse una vez más inconscientemente ante el leve atrevimiento del golpe y sin más levantó las caderas sacando a Ciel casi por completo para luego sentarse con fuerza de nuevo, un ritmo incandescente fue encontrado por las caderas del más joven también y ambos danzaban a la misma velocidad, ambos compartían el mismo aire y gemían desesperados. Sebastián gruñía más bien, su amo gemía y gritaba casi desesperado. La cama se sacudía inhumanamente y golpeaba contra la pared.

"Muérdeme"

Dijo Ciel entre jadeos al sentir colmillos cerca de su hombro, así mismo su mano se dirigió a acariciar la dureza del otro, un agudo dolor en su hombro combinado con el placer que provenía de los erráticos movimientos de las caderas del otro lo llevaron al límite, su respiración se agito siendo superficial mientras con un par de embestidas propias llenaba el estrecho pasaje del otro. Sebastián estrujando la pobre almohada con sus garras y gimiendo alrededor de la herida sangrante en la piel del otro se vino sólo segundos más tarde en la mano de su joven amo.

La mano de Ciel se acercó a sus labios para lamer la semilla del otro mientras Sebastián lamía casi devotamente su herida mientras gruñía de manera casi animal, su miembro regresando a su flacidez usual aún rozando la entrada del mayor. El pecho del mayordomo sobre el suyo, notó el cabello unos centímetros más largo y una de sus manos sostuvo una de las de su amante, sintiendo las afiladas garras, la marca del contrato en su ojo derecho palpitaba, podía ver la marca brillar en la mano del otro también.

No tardó mucho para que el otro colapsara finalmente, sus rasgos regresando a la normalidad de su fachada humana y los ojos cerrados placenteramente, aún no entendía cómo un ser tan sucio podía verse tan puramente hermoso, cabello desaliñado, cuerpo sonrojado y sudoroso, semen resbalando de entre sus muslos… Definitivamente una visión que deseaba guardar en sus memorias para la inmortalidad.

Aunque Ciel quisiera negarlo mil y una veces también se había enamorado de aquel demonio, sonrió de forma socarrona y atrajo a Sebastián contra su pecho, dormir un par de horas no le haría daño, era bueno si se podían dar el lujo. Quizá deberían hacer esto más seguido y no cada dos décadas, su cuerpo lo traicionaba mucho últimamente, cerró los ojos y descansó pacíficamente.

"Maldito demonio… _Te amo_."

**FIN.**


End file.
